Dawn D Luna
by Cheerlie
Summary: Fic que narra el pasado y el presente de Dawn D Luna, Una Chica cuyo pasado la tiene muy marcada y que gracias a una tripulación de locos y a un espadachín que la saca de quicio nunca más estará sola. [Oc, Zoro][Luffy, Nami]


**-Dawn D Luna.-**

 **Summary: Fic que narra el pasado y el presente de Dawn D Luna, Una Chica cuyo pasado la tiene muy marcada y que gracias a una tripulación de locos y a un espadachín que la saca de quicio nunca más estará sola. [Oc, Zoro][Luffy, Nami]**

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

~~18 años atrás~~

El Llanto que expulsaba la pequeña garganta de un bebé se hizo notar nada más fue colocado tras unas pequeñas cajas. Una mujer bastante deteriorada huyó sin mirar atrás, Dejando aquel ser tan pequeño, Solo e indefenso. Varias personas que paseaban tranquilamente por aquella pequeña zona del pueblo, escucharon aquel llanto. Entre esas personas, un hombre bastante regordete se acercó a ver. Nada más ver al bebé no pudo evitar gritar:

-¡Es un bebé!- Todas las personas que se encontraban por esa zona se acercaron. Los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse. El Hombre regordete asió a la pequeña con las dos manos. El bebé comenzó a llorar con más ahínco al sentirse acogida por unos brazos que no eran los de su madre.

 _¿Y la madre?¿que hace un bebé entre las cajas?¿lo han abandonado?_...La gente no paraba de cuchichear, Cosa que ya estaba hartando al hombre, que intentaba, Desesperadamente, tranquilizar al bebé.

-¡QUEREIS CERRAR EL PICO PEDAZOS DE COTORRAS, ES QUE NO VEIS QUE ASUSTAIS AL PEQUEÑO!-Un silencio Sepulcral fué lo único que se escuchó tras aquél grito que asustó hasta al más valiente.

-Mmm Creo que es pequeña, Señor Sani- El hombre giró el rostro para encontrar a una mujer, Bastante agraciada, con ojos color zafiro y cabello oscuro.

-¿Como lo sabes, Crissell?- Preguntó Confuso.

-Sabes que siempre cuido de los niños, y de algunos bebés... El llanto de este bebé es de niña..soy una experta.- La sonrisa de crissell se acentuó aún más.- Déjame coger a esta pequeña tan hermosa...-El hombre se mostró un poco reacio a dársela, pero no tuvo más remedió que hacerlo. La Niña al sentir unos delicados y expertos brazos paró de llorar inmediatamente.

-Ohhhhh- Todos se sorprendieron al ver como había parado de llorar nada más cogerla en brazos.

\- Que ricura, ¿Donde está su mamá?.

\- Ni idea, Solo estaba ella, creo que la han abandonado- Crissell miró a la pequeña, Sintiéndose un poco cohibida al saber que la habían abandonado a su suerte. No pudo evitar estremecerse al ver la mirada intensa que recibía a través de esos ojos color esmeralda.

\- Pobrecita...

-¿Que va a ser de ella?...

\- Supongo que yo me haré responsable...

\- ¿En serio?...Ya te llegó la maternidad..si ni siquiera tienes novio..

\- Sabes qué señor Sani...No me hace falta depender de un hombre para cuidar de esta ricura...Y que lo sepa el pueblo, Los piratas y la marina...Desde Hoy esta pequeña es ¡MI HIJA! Y la defenderé con uñas y dientes de cualquiera que le intente hacer daño...Entendido..- Todos asintieron con la cabeza rápidamente, como para llevarle la contraria.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

~~7 años después ~~

Crissell se hallaba recolectando frutas de un pequeño árbol frutal. A la lejanía pudo ver como una pequeña de siete años se encontraba sentada encima de una gran roca, mientras observaba con recelo como unos niños se divertían entre ellos. Una sonrisa triste se hizo presente en su rostro.

-¡Luna!- La pequeña de cabello blanco giró el rostro.- ¿Que tal si me ayudas?- La Niña, Contenta, Corrió hasta su madre con algo entre las manos.- ¿Que es eso, Luna?.

-Es una mariposa mami..- Dijo nada mas llegar al lado de crissell.- se llama Kiria y es mi amiga...

\- Eso es muy bonito Luna..Pero te gustaría a ti que un gigante te encerrara entre sus manos..- La niña rodó los ojos, pensativa.

\- Mmm No...- Respondió finalmente.

\- Y entonces por que encierras a la pequeña mariposa..a ella tampoco le gusta estar ahí encerrada.- La pequeña infló sus mofletes.

\- pero si la suelto se escapa...y No tendré amigos..- Luna miró con tristeza a su madre.

\- Cariño ten esto en cuenta...Siempre Estaré a tu lado..

-¿Me lo prometes?..

\- Claro que sí renacuaja...pero primero Libera a Kiria..- Luna separó sus manos, y La crisálida comenzó a batir sus pequeñas alas. Luna y crissell observaron atentemente como aquella mariposa comenzó a ascender..pero en vez de irse y huir comenzó a rodear a la pequeña Luna. Cosa que le encantó.

-Mira mamá, Kiria quiere jugar conmigo.. je Je je..- Luna comenzó a correr de un lado a otro..siendo perseguida por la mariposa.

\- Es impresionante...

 **~~Dos días Después ~~**

El sol por fin se había escondido tras el horizonte, Dejando paso a la Luna y a una increíble Noche plagada de estrellas. Crissell y Luna se hallaban en el pequeño salón de casa, Cenando lo que parecía ser un surtido de frutos cortados. Sorprendentemente Kiria, La mariposa, Posaba a un lado de Luna.

-Oye mami.. Que comen las mariposas.. Antes le dí un trozo de pan a kiria y ni le hizo caso..- Crissell río ante la inocencia de su hija.

-Eso es porque las Mariposas se alimentan del néctar de las flores..

\- Ah sí..Yo También quiero alimentarme de eso..

\- Te aseguro que no te gustaran..Saben peor que la sopa del señor Sani- Rió Crissell, Luna hizo una mueca de asco.

Toc, Toc, Toc, Toc..

La puerta fue aporreada con fuerza, Preocupando a crissell, que ordenó a su hija esconderse en su cuarto.

Crissell abrió la puerta, Encontrandose con el Señor Sani bastante asustado.

-¿Que ocurre?..

-No hay tiempo de explicaciónes...Coge a Luna y marchaos..

-¿Como..?

\- ¡TU HAZLO..VAMOOS..!

El grito de Sani hizo que comprendiera que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

\- Luna Coge tus cos...

\- No Hay tiempo, Tenemos que irnos antes de que descubran el paradero de esta casa...

Luna corrió hasta abrazar la pierna de su madre. Crissell asintió y la cogió en brazos.

\- Bien, Tenemos que llegar hasta el embarcadero...allí podremos coger una barca y huir hacía la Isla Arker..Rápido...

Sani y Crissell abandonaron la casa, Luna escondio la cara en el hombro de su madre, estaba asustada y no le gustaba para nada la situación, Incluso Kiria se posó en el hombro de Luna y se hizo una especie de cúpula con sus alas. Crissell pudo observar desde la lejanía como más de la mitad del pueblo ardía en llamas y sintió un miedo atroz, No por ella, Si no por lo que le podría pasar a Luna.

\- Mirad, Allí hay gente- Sani y Crissel voltearon para ver a un pirata espada en mano, avisando a sus camaradas.

-Maldita sea, Corre, Yo intentaré ralentizarles..-

\- Ten cuidado...- Crissell comenzó a correr, Sin mirar atrás. Directa al embarcadero.

Visualizó el camino que la llevaría hasta allí, pero alguien se interpuso.

\- Vaya Vaya, Intentado huir eh...Eso es bastante mal educado por su parte señorita..- Aquel tipo vestía al más estilo Vaquero. Sombrero vaquero al igual que sus pantalones y botas, Dos fundas que soportaban el peso de dos revólveres y una camiseta con un jolly roger de una calavera con Dos guadañas cruzadas.

\- Dejame pasar por favor...- Suplicó. Luna presionó aún más el contacto con su madre.

\- Hehehe..Ya sabes que eso no va a pasar...Mi Capitán es un saqueador de pueblos...y sobretodo un recolector de niños...ya sabes.. Los educan para que de mayores sean auténticos saqueadores...y tú tienes una niñita que seguro que le encantará al Capitán...

\- Antes tendrás que matarme...

\- Hehehe..tus deseos son órdenes para mi...- Como si de un rayo se tratase, El Hombre desenfundó en cero coma uno de sus revólveres y apuntó a Crissell.

Crissell le dió la espalda al pirata para proteger a Luna del disparo. Y Todo comenzó a ir a cámara lenta cuando el sonido del disparo se escuchó. Crissell arqueó la espalda al notar como la bala comenzó a perforarla lentamente. Miró a Luna mientras caia de rodillas. La sangre comenzó a aparecer en la comisura de sus labios.

-¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Las lágrimas de Crissell se entremezclaron con los de su hija, Luna no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo.

\- Lu..luna- La peliblanco miró a su madre, Sollozando y sintiendo millones de punzadas en el corazón.- Es...escuchame Bi..bien, Ja..jamás de..dejes que la ma..maldad se apo..apodere de ti ti..tienes que seguir a tu cora..corazón... Te quie..quiero...más que a mi...- Crissell dió su último suspiro-..Vida...- Luna abrazó el cuerpo de su madre, Llorando como nunca antes había llorado.

-ohh Que bonito... Creo que voy a llorar...Bye bye señora...nos veremos en el infierno Hehehehe...y tú te vienes conmigo..el capitán se alegrará mucho de verte...- El pirata agarró a Luna del pelo, Arrastrándola. El dolor de sentir como tu cabello era jalado no era comparable con el dolor de ver el cuerpo inerte de tu madre.

 **Continuará...**


End file.
